


We Don't Believe What's On TV

by BubblegumCat



Series: You Are The Music While The Music Lasts [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and peebles is a qt about it, marcy dyes her hair, skeleton clique where you at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCat/pseuds/BubblegumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I don't care what's in your hair, I just wanna know what's on your mind'</p><p>Marceline makes a change, and she's worried about what Bonnie's gonna think, but in the end she realises she never had anything to worry about at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Believe What's On TV

My hands are bright blue. I run them through my hair a few last times, making sure the dye is spread evenly, and tie the damp tangled mess up in a top knot on the top of my head. Now to wait for the dye to do it's thing. I look at my reflection, and I already see the blue seeping into the strands, and I give myself a wide grin. 

I shuffle into the living room and curl up on the sofa, bringing my knees up to my chest and tucking them under the big black tshirt I threw on this morning. I mainly did it to distract myself. I miss Bonnie so much.

I scan the room for the remote, and surprise surprise it's nowhere to be seen. I lean down, and hey there we go there it is, underneath the sofa. I stick my hand under and pull it out, along with a pretty generous covering of dust. Ugh. 

I just put whatever on, then reach for my laptop. I wonder when Bonnie will be home. I think I vaguely remember her saying it was tonight, but honestly I'm not sure. I'm excited, it feels like it's been forever since I saw her, but she's only been away doing her research stuff in Brazil for a few weeks. I wonder what she'll think of my hair, and I feel a little anxious. I've never really changed my hair too much before. Now though it's gonna be bright blue, and I shaved one side again like I did awhile ago. 

I play skyrim for an hour or so. Then I remember my hair. Well fuck. It must have been over an hour, so it's gonna be pretty hella dark. I float into the bathroom and undo my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders and down my back. I'm hovering over the tub, halfway through washing it, out when I hear the door slam. I stop, listen, and then I hear "Marcy?"

It's Bonnie and I'm so excited I just drop the shower head while its still running and shoot through our little apartment right into her and she's laughing and I'm laughing and I kiss her "I missed you I missed you so much don't leave me again you make the best red velvet cake." And she's laughing and her arms are around my waist and if I wasn't undead I'd probably be crying. Yeah okay okay, maybe I'm not as tough as I make out. 

And then her hands go to my hair. "What in glob's name did you do to your hair?" she asks, obviously very surprised, as she runs her fingers through the dripping tangles. They come out tinged blue and she all but recoils. I can't help but laugh at her face. "It's…blue?" 

"I felt like a change," I shrug and look at her, a slight twinge in my chest at her shocked face. "Do you- do you not like it?" and just like that her face changes into the most massive smile.

"I love it Marce what are you saying oh my goodness, but even if I didn’t love it I wouldn’t mind, I'm happy as long as you're happy. I don't care what's in your hair."

I'm grinning so wide that my face hurts a little, and I higher again. "You know, I'm not gonna let you out of my sight for at least the next three days." She giggles and rubs her cheek against mine.

"No complaints here about that. Now let's go wash the rest of this out before you stain everything periwinkle blue."

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun little thing i felt like doing, i'm thinking of doing a whole series of little shorts based on songs i like. thank you so much for reading :))


End file.
